Computer networks often integrate diverse platforms and software applications spanning one or more locations. For instance, in a computer network, heterogeneous nodes (e.g., computing devices, systems, and interfaces) often need to electronically communicate information with each other using a variety of software applications. The ability to provide inter-application communication is enabled through message transmission, routing, processing, and storage by configuring and managing the communications interfaces at the various nodes. However, the configuration and management of the communications interfaces is a complicated, time-consuming, and highly-specialized endeavor. Moreover, the complexity and time requirements of configuring and managing the nodes are exacerbated when the number of nodes that need to be configured and/or managed is increased, such as in a hospital computer system that communicates with other systems at clinics, medical offices, and laboratories. Thus, there exists a need for a solution that makes the configuration and management of communications interfaces simple and repeatable.